winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 110
Bloom Tested is the tenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Icy is eager to learn more about Bloom's special power, similar to the dragon fire. During Bloom's mid-term exam at Alfea, Darcy sets the Simulation Chamber at the highest level of difficulty, to analyze Bloom's power. Bloom is a very, very special fairy. Plot Due to having multiple dreams involving Daphne, Bloom is lost in thought thinking about her. Her name is called a multiple times by Stella and finally snaps out of her dazed state. She apologizes for that and asked what was being discussed - the simulation room. Musa is excited that Professor Palladium is finally showing the students the simulation room, while Flora is a little shaken after hearing about some bad experiences that happened before only to be reassured by Tecna that nothing will actually happen and told her not to believe in the rumors. Stella is just as excited but hopes that she will become the school's attention after the experience leading the others to scold her. She apologizes and they all have a good laugh. At Cloud Tower, after learning that Bloom has the prize they so desperately want, the Trix decides to test Bloom. However, Knut was confused as to why such a flame is found in a person and their desperate yearning for it. Icy tells him that it will restore the glory that was once present in the distant past. Back at Alfea, Palladium takes his students to the simulation room and explains the mechanisms behind the simulator's amazing realistic replications. Stella asks if it is possible to simulate virtual dates to which Anastacia jokes about her finally getting one, while the girls laugh Palladium reveals that this is where the final of their exam will take place shocking them into a laughing halt. He then takes them into the control room. Tecna is in awe as she looks around the room that is full of technological functions. Palladium then sits down in front of the controls and shows the girls how the final exam will work: choosing between countering evil spells casts by witches or restoring a barren environment. Night approaches and Bloom is at Red Fountain, spending time with Brandon. They tell each other about their day, Brandon rode a dragon for the first time and had been thrown off a couple times but eventually got the hang of it and Bloom told him about the test. Brandon then picks up a stick and plays fetch with Lady as she goes to fetch it, Bloom explains in more detail on what the test was about and that she had chosen to restore a barren environment. She feels unready but Brandon comforts her by saying that he feels the same way about these things too, but eventually does well. Bloom hopes she will too and looks at Lady, here Brandon looks at her lovingly and Bloom smiles back. Unbeknownst to them, Riven had been spying on them and telepathically informs Darcy. Later that night, Darcy teleports into the simulation room and gives it a glitch. The next day, Bloom goes over her preparations, while she does so Kiko sneaks into her bag that was lying on the floor. While Palladium begins the test, Faragonda is seen observing it at her office through her mirror. With everything all set, Palladium asks who will be the first. Since no one was willing to volunteer he chooses Bloom. She tells Palladium her choice and Palladium presents to her - Domino. Palladium then leads her into the simulator, the girls bid her good luck and then she enters. The simulation starts and Domino's terrain appears, it is then that Faragonda recognizes this place. Bloom now begins her test and reaches into her bag for the items she has prepared and discovers Kiko. She then plants a few seeds and uses magic to make it grow but the Trix interrupt this and begin to attack Bloom, forcing her to battle them. The Trix uses magical dolls to appear in the simulator and are measuring her powers but because she is mentally suppressing them, they decide to make her completely emotionally distressed to reveal the strength of her power. They succeed by having Icy blast Kiko off a cliff and into a fiery pit, Bloom dives in to save him but fails. Completely distressed and enraged Bloom releases an enormous amount of powerful magical energy confirming the Trix's speculation that she has their ultimate prize: the Dragon's Flame. Bloom lies on the ground still upset about Kiko but when he appears in front of her she is glad that he is safe but discovered that it was a hologram and there are many of them. She then hears snoring sounds and finds the real Kiko asleep and safe and sound. The other Winx were still observing this situation and was very worried and Palladium resorts to using magic to save her. He then reveals to her that her powers had crashed the simulator and he announces that he will postpone the test until everything is fixed. The students were happy that their test was postponed and thank Bloom. Stella then jokingly asks if she could postpone the history exam too. Major Events *The Winx have their mid-terms in the Magical Reality Chamber. *Bloom and Sky (under the alias "Brandon") have their first date. *Bloom passes her mid-term. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Animals **Lady **Kiko *Alfea Staff **Palladium **Faragonda *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Specialists **Brandon **Riven Spells Used *'Fixum Ballum' - Used by Palladium to end the glitched simulation test and get Bloom out. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *In the 4Kids dub, Riven's code name was "Puppydog" and Darcy's code name was "Stiletto". *Scenes from this episode, episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, and 22 for the Special "Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom". *The song "Being a Girl" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Mistakes *When the Trix gaze into their vacuums, a clip of Bloom fighting in the future is being displayed. *When Stormy is saying that they should put Bloom again to the test, her make-up is that from when she is in her fighting outfit, while she is wearing her ordinary clothes. *When Darcy teleports herself into the simulation room, she is in her civilian clothes but once her back is viewed after she glitches the computer, she is in her witch's attire. *Bloom says she never heard of Domino, but in "Mission at Cloudtower", she tells Faragonda that Stella told her about it. *Near the end, when the girls are throwing Bloom up and catching her, Stella is standing by the side with four arms. Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake.jpg|Stormy's incorrect make up while she is in her civilian clothes. Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg|Stella has four arms. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes